


Conundrum

by Venivincere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English Sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> This is an English Sonnet for Isiscolo for her enjoyment during her recovery.
> 
> Originally posted to Skyehawke here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=1290 on March 11, 2004.

Salvation, from acceptance into school;  
His first real friend, a giant in his sight;  
Reality, despite the blinkered fool  
Denying magic, wizards in his fright;  
Impoverished, a crust became a feast;  
A threadbare cloth a blanket, scrounged, not bought;  
Those things by most considered to be least,  
By him, unquestioned, they were better thought.  
The least of touches, though, were not enough  
To sate, to bind, to hold this man in mind  
As his, and hands, tongue, cock, lips, ravaged rough  
His lover's every counterpart in kind  
Until affection's physical estate  
Wove loving bonds around a lifelong mate.


End file.
